Umbrella
by maxipawz49
Summary: Never leave home on a rainy day without your umbrella, or things might happen. Would they always be bad? Maybe forgetting an umbrella might lead to one of the biggest changes in your life forever. (Rated T for now) (M/M and bits of M/F)
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

The grass felt cool under my hands, though its feeling couldn't subdue my pain. I looked up to the clouded night sky as it began to shower rain, wondering to myself. "Of all people for this to happen to, it had to be me. How could I put them all in so much pain? I feel as if I let everyone down. Mostly him..." Yes, I have become a wreck. I was living a normal life, without a care, oblivious to the hardships I was to face, starting on that one fateful day...

It all started in my room. The afternoon class had left, so I finally had time for practice. I couldn't help but feel rusty from playing my bass guitar, though I played it three days ago. It felt like any normal afternoon for me. Little did I realize, this would be a day I would never forget.

"Bob!" I heard my mentor, Sebastian, call. I set my guitar down and hurried out of my room. The old man was waiting for me in the living room. "Ah, there you are. If you don't mind, I have a little task for you." Task? Now I was curious. "I have yet to send in that violin I bought for a friend oversees. Would you mind taking it down to the post office for me?" A leap of excitement grew over me. Sebastian never trusted me with such a favor. "I'm guessing that's a yes." He walked over to me and handed me a shoulder bag. "The package is in this sack. It's to help keep it dry. Do be careful not to get the violin wet." "Yes, sir!" I sang, as I rushed to the door. "Wait! Bob! The sky seems awfully cloudy and the air is humid. No doubt it's going to rain!" "Don't worry! I'll beat the rain! I'm as fast as a lightning bolt! I'll be back before the first droplet hits!" And with that, I was gone. Big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2-Rainy Day

A fresh breeze brushed against my face as I bolted through the flowered fields and down the pathway. I could catch slight glimpses of some Bebops watching me speed away. I had no time to chat. I wanted to prove that I could rush over to the post office then back in the nick of time. As the mountain grew steeper, my speed quickened. My legs began to grow tired and I wanted to slow down, but I went to fast. Suddenly, one of my feet caught a rock sticking from the ground, which sent me flying.

_BAM!_

My body hit the ground at a great force. I let out a loud yelp, grabbing a hold of one of my legs. I bit my lips as I braced for the sparks of pain that jolted through my body. I could tell my leg was sprained. So much for running now. I felt the passionate nudging of a few Bebops that happened to have been bouncing by. I grinned, trying to hide my pain as I hauled myself up. I brushed myself off of any dust. I rubbed the leg I sprained. It felt weak, but I could still walk, so this mission could still go on. I began to shamble forward, then sped quickly my walking up.

I finally saw a glimpse of the city ahead. I was feeling a spark of hope when it was suddenly whisked away by a clap of thunder. What COULD make this day even worse, I wonder. That was the worst question to ask, as I felt a tiny drop of water brush against my face. I could hear the roar of thunder as I was pelted by more raindrops.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I grasped the shoulder bag I had to carry. I knew I should have brought an umbrella today. That'll teach me not to rush out to deliver that package. I just hope the bag is waterproof. I can't afford to get this package damaged. My head slumped down as I tried to keep my body warm. My poor back suffered from the strong, chilly winds this shower brought. I almost thought I was going to catch a cold.

I suddenly tasted the saltiness of a droplet my own eyes created. The stress has finally gotten to me. The knee I sprained on the way down the mountain began to ache, causing my quick walking to slow to a limping snail's pace. I closed my eyes and wished for a miracle, as that was all I could do at that point. When all of a sudden...the rain stopped. Weird. I don't feel the rain hit me, but I still hear it pouring. I look up to see a large shading over me, an umbrella.

"Hello there, young one! Looks like you forgot your umbrella! Don't want you to catch a cold now, do we? Here, stay under mine. I'll take you where you need to go."

A man about a head taller than me stood by my side, holding up the umbrella. A broad but friendly grin stretched across his face, and his small eyes were pitch black. He looked as if he was dressed for something important, although the pink color of his hat and jacket looked a bit misleading. He didn't sound or look old, probably in his early twenties. I know Sebastian always told me to be careful of strangers that wish to help you, but this time, it was important. I took hold of the umbrella, since I didn't want to linger away from the protection it carried. I couldn't help but to appreciate this man's random act of kindness more than I should have. But I saw something in this person, and at this point, I trusted him with my safety.

"Thanks" I whispered as we continued on. We continued straight forward for about five minutes in dead silence. "What's your name?" I asked, hoping to break the tension. The man looked at me. "Name? Well, you can call me Woopy." Woopy? Strange name for a fellow like him. "I'm Bob."

"Bob? Is that short for Robert?"

"No, just Bob."

"Oh." Woopy grinned. "Lovely name!" I whispered a thanks to him and we continued on.

We eventually reached the post office. "Here's my stop." I said. "Thanks for helping."

"Wait! You'll still have to travel home, right?" Woopy asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, yeah. But I'll be okay. I don't want to hold you up. Thanks again." I waved a bit before walking into the post office.

"Hey, Bobby!" A familiar face stood behind the counter. "Hey, Betsy. I got a package to deliver." I said as I took the package out of the bag. It was completely dry, except for a small spot in a corner, which shouldn't have damaged the violin inside. "So, I saw you walking in with that fellow." Betsy chimed, taking the package. "Yeah. I forgot my umbrella. He was nice enough to help me."

"Why, that's rather nice of him. It's not every day you get help from a celebrity."

"Celebrity?" I asked, my head tilted to the left in curiosity. "Yeah!" Betsy began, "You don't know who he is? Why, that's Party Phil! He owns that island a ways out with all those fancy contraptions on it! And also that tower seen in the near middle of the city. He owns that too! He's been the host of many hip parties that have been happening around here. I never thought he'd have the free time to be wandering around."

Party Phil? He told me his name was Woopy! Shaking that thought off, I continued, "I told him I could handle it from then on out, since I didn't want to hold him up. He must've been on his way to do something important."

"Well, either way, I'm happy you got some support. Will you be all right on your journey back?" I nodded in response. I said my goodbyes then headed out.

Walking out into the open, I readied myself to be soaked. However, I remained dry. An umbrella was over my head, as Woopy greeted me with a little bow. "Good to see you again! I waited out here for you since I had nothing else to do, if that's okay with you."

"Well, thanks." I spoke. We began walking in my direction when I started speaking. "I was told by a friend that your name is Party Phil." Woopy sighed to himself, then admitted, "Yes, that's what everyone calls me. My real name is Woopy. I lied about my name so I could protect my identity. But I saw a look of trust on you, so that was why I told you my real name."

"Oh." I spoke with a hint of guilt, after speaking in a bit of a harsh tone. Woopy tilted my chin up to look at me eye-to-eye. "You remind me of someone." He began, "An old friend of mine. We were the best of buddies. But one day, I kinda, made him angry. Now he won't speak to me. His name was Sebastian." Sebastian? "I know a person with that name! He's my mentor. I live with him and some other tutes." Woopy perked. "Really?" I nodded in response. "If you'd like, I'll tell him about your kindness. Maybe he'll change his mind!" "You'd really do that for me?" Woopy asked with a tone of appreciation. "Of course!" With that, Woopy gave me a small hug. "Thanks. It means so much to me."


	3. Chapter 3-New Friend

Later on, we finally made it to the top of the mountain. The cottage was just half a minute away by running distance. "Say, can we ever meet again?" I asked Woopy. "Why, of course! I have a party scheduled on Game Board Island tomorrow. You're welcome to come watch, if you wish! I would stay to talk with Sebastian, but I don't have the time."

"Just leave it to me." I assured. "I'll handle it from here. It's not that far of a run. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I began racing to the house. "See you!" Woopy called out before heading off.

I yanked open the door and slammed it as soon as I was inside. I wiped off my forehead as I realized I was drenched in rain. "So, the little lightning bolt was late from getting away from the rain, I see?" I heard a laugh behind me. I turned to see Sebastian. I blushed in embarrassment. "At least you're okay. Did you get the package in?" I nodded. "Yep! Not a spot of water on it. Except for a little corner." "Ah, that's fine. A little spot doesn't hurt any-Oh my goodness, your leg!" Sebastian's face turned to worry, glancing at my right leg. I looked down to see a spot torn at my kneecap. "Oh, right, I had a nasty spill."

"You fell?!" I heard a female voice. I looked left to see a worried Susie rushing towards me. I always loved the way her curly, dark red hair looked, which distracted me from her frantic, mother-like concerns for my leg. Susie was basically a motherly figure to me. She and Sebastian always have expressed the most parent-like concern for me. The two led me to the couch to take a better look at my leg. As I impatiently waited, I could see the other tutes entering the room, talking about something concerning cheese. I still have no idea what for. "Hey, look! Little Bob's back from his trip!" Pedro rang. He was my brother-figure. We always love to play rough. If he saw my leg first, he would've said I was just fine and all I had to do was walk it off and clean it. I know him that well. "Well, good to see you again, Bob! I see you got wet." J.J laughed. Whenever I needed advice, I would usually go to him first. He's the wisest tute in the family, to me. I expected him to give me advice on how one should not rush off doing a task so quickly, but he didn't. "Wet Bob! Wet Bob!" Natalie and Peter sang as they jumped onto the couch next to me, petting my hair. Unlike many children my age, I rather enjoyed the fact they played around with me like this. They always know how to cheer me up.

"So, how was your trip?" Natalie asked in a teasing manner. "Good." I answered. "I met somebody."

"You met someone? Do tell!" The tutes gathered around Bob. Susie and Sebastian continued working on my leg, wrapping it in a bandage. "Who was that person?" Pedro asked. "Well, he's a very nice and well-known man He helped me stay dry, since I forgot to bring an umbrella. You all should meet him!"

"Well, what's his name?" J.J asked. I took a deep sigh, worried about Sebastian's reaction. I shook off the fear. I promised Woopy I would do this. "His name is Woopy."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he unintentionally pulled the bandage tightly around my leg. I winced to the pressure, but the constriction didn't last long. "What in the name of Beethoven were you doing with that man?!" He shrieked. "Allow me to explain!" I cried. "I didn't ask for his help! If it wasn't for him, I would have caught a cold or worse! He meant no harm on me!"

"Of all people...of all things...I should have never put the errand in your hands. Thank goodness you're safe."

"Sebastian, he wants to make amends! He really feels bad about whatever he did! He just wants to be your friend again!"

"Friend...? Again...? No...I've given him too many chances. Bob, do NOT hang around that...dangerous creature. I don't want you to suffer the events I had to go through." Sebastian began to rub his head. "I feel woozy..." J.J stood Sebastian upwards and started leading him to his bedroom. "You need a rest." He whispered to him.

The rest of us stood in silence for a while, when Susie finally spoke. "You didn't do anything wrong, honey. We believe you when you say he's a nice person."

"Yeah!" Pedro agreed, "Don't worry about ol' Sebastian. He's just too cooped up in his ol' memories."

"Woopy did invite me to watch an event he's hosting tomorrow." I said quietly. "Then go! Nobody's stopping you! Have some fun outside the mountain!" Pedro playfully slapped me on the back. "We promise not to tell Sebastian." Peter winked.

I grinned. I realized that I have given my family more credit than I have before. At least now I know that most of them approve of my new friendship. However, what was I to say to Woopy about Sebastian?


	4. Chapter 4-Invited over

Morning came quickly for me. I stayed to help the morning classes, but for every second, I was eager to get out into the city. When they finally left, I readied myself to venture out. I winked at my family, hoping they'll keep their promise. Luckily, Sebastian wasn't around to wonder where I was going, as he had a terrible headache. Just as I opened the door and stepped out, I hurried back in. I grabbed an umbrella from the closet, then rushed back out. Better safe than sorry.

I didn't rush like yesterday this time. I didn't want to go through that incident again. I tread down the mountain at a moderate pace. Took me several minutes, but thankfully, I didn't slip. Stepping through the city, I noticed there were many groups of anxious miis. They must be on their way to the island, so I decided to follow them, as I forgot to ask how to get there. Eventually, I wound up at the harbor, where a large cruise ship was docked. Dozens and dozens of miis flocked into the ship. I was unsure whether to board the ship, when I heard a voice from the nearby speakers.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the ship to Game Board Island will be leaving in 5 minutes."_

Yep, this was the place to go. The crowd was rushing now. My only way to get on was to get right in. I braced myself as I charged into the crowd, trying to avoid any flailing arms and the ear piercing screams of excitement. To my luck, I finally made it on, where the miis began to simmer down in relief. Thank goodness the cruise ship was big. There was a ridiculous amount of miis aboard. I decided to travel up to the front of the ship, where I could get a better view of where we were going. Reaching my way up, my ears caught a voice.

"Wait, we can't leave yet! I haven't seen him board the ship! Please delay it for just a little longer! He has to show up soon!"

I turned my head to find the source of the familiar voice. Woopy was pleading to the ship's captain. He must've been waiting for me. I strolled up to his side. "I'm right here, if you were looking for me." I said.

Woopy turned his head to me, and his worried expression faded. "Bob!" He cheered as he brought me into his arms for a quick hug. "I was waiting for you!" He turned back to the captain, bowing slightly. "Nevermind it, captain. Leave when you wish!" The captain nodded and left. Woopy turned back to me. "So, did you tell them?"

"Well, yes, the others accept you, but...Sebastian still has a grudge." I muttered in a guilty tone. Woopy sighed, "Oh well. Thanks for trying. Perhaps I'll find another way."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the ship will now be leaving." _The announcer spoke. Woopy perked. "Come on!" He insisted, taking my hand. "How about we get up to the bow of the ship? The view is perfect there! You should see it!" I decided to follow him, although the idea of standing right at the very tip made me feel nervous. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Woopy as we hurried over. "Of course!" Woopy assured, "I go up here all the time!" Woopy brought himself behind me and gently pushed me to the very tip of the bow. I could feel the movement of the ship as it left the dock. We were soon out into the open sea. I latched my hands onto the railing. I turned from behind me to see Woopy standing right behind me, his arms spread out like a bird. "Spread your arms out like this! It's fun!" I gulped, looking down at the water below. "Don't worry! I'll catch you if you start leaning!" I heard Woopy say. I took a deep breath and let go of the railing. My arms flailed a little as I tried to gain balance. Woopy grabbed my sides and stood me still. "There you go. Told you I'll catch you." I looked out ahead. The water looked so peaceful, and very beautiful now that I could see the sun's rays reflect upon it, giving off a glistening look. The wind brushed against my face. I actually felt that I was flying! I never felt so free in my entire life! Maybe a little too free. I was so focused on what was ahead of me, I didn't realize that I was leaning forward. Before I hit the railing, Woopy pulled me backwards, letting me fall into his chest, which snapped me out of my daydream. I looked up at Woopy, who had the brightest expression on his face that I've ever seen from him. "Enjoying it?" He laughed. I wanted to say something, but for some strange reason, I was at a loss for words. A strange feeling took over me as I looked at him. My chest began beating and my stomach began to flutter. I could only nod at him as he helped me back onto my feet. The feeling disappeared as soon as he let go of me. _"What on earth was that?" _I thought to myself. It was probably due to my stance. Or possibly a sign of seasickness? But I didn't feel sick. Strange...

Eventually, the silhouette of a large island came into view. The miis began to cheer wildly. Must be our stop, I guessed. Looking behind me, I saw a large group of miis staring at Woopy with infatuated looks on their faces. It was a bit creepy, I must admit, but what else could I expect to happen when hanging around a popular host? I overheard their conversation. It went a little like...

"He's so cute, I just wanna cuddle him."

"The way the sun shines on him, oh my lord."

"Hey, Nikki, I dare you to slap his butt."

"M-me? Well...I dunno if he'd like it.."

Woopy must've heard this, as I noticed he leaned his chest forward a bit, resting his chin upon his arms which were supported by railings. His other arm was stretched around my back and his hand latched onto my side, probably to keep both of us from falling. "Don't worry. They do this all the time." Woopy whispered to me. The miis that were conversing began giggling and hooting softly, as a mii with red glasses and a light green sweater on approached Woopy and gave a little slap. I guess Woopy didn't expect her to actually do it, as he jumped upwards with a loud whoop. His face grew flushed and his pupils shrunk as he looked behind. "Naughty naughty." He said in a flirty manner. I bet it's nice to have miis just walk up and randomly slap your butt. But then again, that's the last place I would want some random stranger to touch me.

When we were just about to arrive, Woopy turned to the miis behind him. "I have a question to ask you all." He said to them all. There was a short pause, then he blurted, "Are you ready to party?!"

The miis went wild, screeching the loudest I've heard from them. I swore some got so jumpy, I thought the ship was going to topple over. With a blare of the horn, the ship came to a halt along the docks. The miis all flocked out of the ship and onto a large group of bleachers that wrapped itself around the island. I glanced out at the island. It consisted of fresh woodland, platforms, even a waterfall, all wrapping around a large volcano with an unusual temple-like structure at the top. Woopy grabbed my hand. "Allow me to show you to the best spot in the house." He insisted.


	5. Chapter 5-Coincidence?

Woopy guided me to a jungle-like area. There, I almost leaped out of my pants as a large brachiosaurus, yes, a freaking dinosaur, lifted its head from a tree and nudged against Woopy. "Easy there, girl! Yes yes, I missed you too!" Woopy glanced at me. "Bob, this is Chewy. Chewy, this is my new friend, Bob." Chewy lifted its head over to me and nudged its nose against my body. It almost toppled me over, the dinosaur was so huge. "Bob, when you're on Chewy's head, you can see everything! She'll take you wherever you wish to go. Would you like to sit here?" Woopy asked. Seeing Chewy looked trustable, I nodded. Woopy lifted me onto Chewy's head, gave her a pat, and Chewy was off. I could feel Chewy stretching upwards. "Um, hi, Chewy." I said to the dinosaur. It replied with a huff of air. I sat myself into position and readied to watch the show.

According to what I've heard from Woopy, as he explained the rules to his four contestants, the objective of the game is to make it to the top of the mountain, bracing for any obstacles or minigames that might hinder or even help their performance. I watched as the miis rolled the dice they were given, and started on their way. They swung from ropes, fell into traps that lead to lord-knows-where, were thrown around by statues, even chased off by boulders and a tyrannosaurus! I thought it couldn't get any stranger, when I witnessed one mii being carried forwards by a pterodactyl. What was this, Jurassic Park? I'm actually surprised this wasn't called Dinosaur Island. Seeing what the contestants had to go through, I honestly thought those miis were history. They sure can take a lot. I could have sworn a mii was dead when he was ran over by that tyrannosaurus. But instead, he stood up, shook the dust off, then cursed to himself, stomping his foot, angered that the dinosaur sent him back ten spaces. Having to have spent most of my life in the mountain, I haven't had much interaction with miis outside the Music Room. I had no idea they were such an interesting and disturbingly indestructible species.

What seemed like mere minutes, which later I found out it was an hour, the contestants made it to the top, desperately trying to roll a 6. They took turns passing the die around. Eventually, a man in yellow finally rolled a six, causing the structure in front of them to explode, revealing that the temple was filled with gold. "We have a winner!" Woopy sang, joining the winning contestant. "Ian, my man! You impressed me from the very moment you began! You went through some hardships, but you pulled through for us! Do tell, what are you going to do with your winnings?" Woopy asked. "I'm going to save it up to buy the moon!" Ian jumped. Woopy laughed. "Well, I wish you good luck with that!" The audience cheered once more for Ian. At this point, I was getting a bit sleepy after laying on Chewy for a while, but I was shook awake when she set her head onto the ground. I slid off with ease, Woopy being there to catch me. "Did you enjoy watching it?" He asked. That bloody feeling came back, causing me to utter not a single word. Just smile and nod.

Later on, after exiting the ship, Woopy looked up at the sky. "Looks rather cloudy." He said. "Want me to walk you home again?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm actually going to stay around the city for a bit. I've never actually explored the city before in my life."

"Oh, well, you know Party Tower, that large skyscraper near the middle of the city?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going over there to attend to something. If you need me, I'll be there."

We said our farewells and parted once more. It's true that I have never explored most of the city before. Only the very outer area. As I aimlessly wandered the sidewalks, which were filled with miis rushing in all directions, I couldn't help but gaze upon the many flashing lights that advertised many places. I was so distracted, I kept bumping into passing miis. I was completely unaware that I was probably getting myself lost. But it was worth it, exploring an entire new world that was completely different than my home. I was completely unaware that I was probably getting myself lost. But it was worth it, exploring an entire new world that was completely different than my home. After about a half hour worth of exploring, I felt a drop of rain hit my face. I reached into the shoulder bag I was carrying and brought out my umbrella. I never felt such comfort from an umbrella before. Such a clever coating from the chilly pokes of the raindrops.

Passing an alleyway, I heard a yelp. I looked down the alleyway to see a cloaked figure grabbing onto another figure by the neck and slamming its body onto the bricked surface of the building in front of them. I hid myself behind a group of trash cans, hoping to better identify these brawlers. The cloaked person was too well disguised, although all it wore for identity protection was that cape. I came to identify its victim with a shock.

It was Woopy.

He stood no chance against the grasp of the caped figure. Its pale yellow colored claws curled around his scrawny neck, as if he was attempting to strangle the life out of him. He then spoke, "Listen, buddy. This ain't no game anymore. I want that money up top, 'ya hear me?" The English coming from this figure's mouth was a bit distorted. "You gonna pay for what you done did want, 'ya hear me? I helped you, now you pay me." "Listen, sir..." His victim choked, "I will get you the money, I promise. I just need more time. Why don't you let me pay you a little at a time..?" "That ain't what I asked for, 'you fool. I want ALL the money up top. Every single penny. Up top at once, ya hear me? I ain't giving you much of more time, I want it soon. The next time I catch you, you better have that money up top. 'Ya hear me?" There was a brief silence. "'I SAY 'YA HEAR ME?!" The figure blared as he slammed Woopy back into the wall. "Yes! Yes, sir! I hear you!" "Good. Peace." The caped creep finally let go of his victim, then headed in my direction. I remained hidden until he was gone.

After confirming the area safe, I emerged from my hiding spot and hurried over to my friend. He looked rather beat up, his clothing tattered and his skin bruised. His chest heaved up and down while his arms trembled. I hurried to open my umbrella and held it over him to protect him from the rain. He looked up in curiosity. Discovering me, a grin stretched across his face. "Why, if it isn't Bob! You're a sight for my sore eyes. I see you remembered your umbrella this time!" He chuckled. I was surprised how he can manage a little humor even after a brush with death. "Woopy, are you okay?" I asked, my voice struck with concern. "Yes yes, my good boy. A little shaken, but just fine." Just shaken? He was covered in bruises. I wondered if he could even stand. I stretched out my hand to him in hopes he would grab on and pull himself up. That's what he did. He stumbled upon his feet as if he hadn't used them in a while. I pulled Woopy closer to me until he leaned his upper body upon my shoulder. "Let's get you out of here." I said. "My home isn't far." Woopy assured. However, I had a wrenching feeling in my stomach hearing the idea of taking him home. "Wait, what if that caped person comes back?" "Oh, I'll be fine. He comes around these parts once every two months. If I can stay away from him for one more day, I'll be safe." "No, what if he's waiting for you around your place?" "He shouldn't be." "Well, I'm not taking any chances. You should stay over at my place for the night."

"You'd really do that for me?" Woopy perked. I nodded. The family shouldn't mind a guest. He'd only stay for the night. I didn't care what kind of reputation he has with Sebastian. Woopy was in danger. I began walking my friend out of the alleyway and towards the path to the mountain. As we strolled out of the city, I looked up at him. A gentle grin still glowed upon his battered face.

Reaching home, I knocked on the door. "Come in! The door is unlocked!" I was relieved to hear Susie's voice. I opened the door to see her polishing one of her flutes. "Susie?"

"Yes, my dear?" She turned to face me. When her eyes caught sight of Woopy, her eyes widened. "Woopy? What is he doing here?"

"He was attacked by someone who was looking for him. I wanted to keep him away from that creature until it left, which it was supposed to tomorrow. Can he stay here for the night so he can be safe?"

"Well..." Susie began. I could tell she wasn't sure of what she should say. "My only concern is with Sebastian. I can't think of what sort of volcanic explosion he'll erupt from his head should he spot him."

" I'll keep him in my room! He'll leave tomorrow as soon as possible. I just can't risk him being in danger of that person who hurt him! Please, Susie. Just for one night!"

"Well, if you promise to keep him out of sight, dear." With that, I hurried over to Susie and gave her a big hug. Woopy tipped his hat to Susie. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Susie."

"It certainly is a pleasure to see you too." Susie bowed. I quickly lead Woopy into my room and softly shut the door. "So, welcome to my room. Please do pardon the messiness" I said warmly. Woopy made himself at home by plopping down on my bed. "I'm used to messy rooms. Compared to my place, this is rather clean." We both shared a laugh as I sat down next to him. I probably should not have done that, as that weird feeling clouded over me once more. "Say, Woopy..." I began, "You know, if I wasn't such a clumsy person that one day, we wouldn't have met." Woopy nodded in agreement. "It was really lucky of us, you know. You don't suppose we were meant to be friends? Like, this all happened on purpose?" I asked. "You never know, Bob. Such a coincidence is very rare. Maybe it was on purpose. Maybe it was our fate. But the only things we should do about it is be thankful and cherish our fated encounter." I never expected such wise words coming from a mouth like his. For a party host, he seemed very prudent. "Well, it looks like it's getting late." When I said that, Woopy leaped off the bed and curled onto the floor. "Come on now, Woopy. I don't want you to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, I've slept on worse, Bobby. I'll be fine." Woopy assured me. "At least cover up." I said, looking through my closet and pulling out a blanket. Woopy took it and cuddled up within it. "Night." I heard him mutter. Well...to me, he looked comfortable enough. I could not tell, as he was snuggled up in there rather tightly. "Night." I whispered as I climbed into bed.


	6. Chapter 6-Stating the obvious

Morning arrived too quickly. At the very moment we woke up, we knew it was time for Woopy to leave. I opened my window so he could have a better escape. We exchanged farewells and he left quickly. I slumped back to my bed and sat down onto it. I leaned back and my head hit the wall as I let out a deep sigh. Even when Woopy left, that unusual feeling remained. But it was worse than I ever felt it before. For the rest of the day, I was very quiet. Not a single word escaped my lips. All I did was play the chords I was told to make. I tried my best not to show my depressing attitude. After every class, I hurried into my room and secluded myself from any social interactions until the next class arrived. For one day, it was too much to bare.

Night time began to settle in. I looked out my window to view the bright stars that coated the sky. It rather spooked me, viewing them as little eyes that watched my every move. Perhaps if they would talk, they would tell me this has gone for long enough. I knew I couldn't hide this feeling from anyone for any longer. But what was it? I only had one person to turn to at a time like this. Maybe he would know.

"J.J?" I muttered, peering into his room. I could see that classy man practicing on a piano, when he turned his head to me. "Bob! Do come in! Is there something you need?"

"Well, yes, some advice." I answered, entering the room. "Come, sit here." J.J insisted, sliding to the left of his seat and patting the spot next to him. I complied to his request. "I have been having this new feeling recently, and I have no idea what it is and how I should react to it. It's an awkward feeling in my stomach." I began. J.J lifted his hand to his mouth and tilted his head down. That's what he always does when he thinks. "I see. When does this happen?"

"That's the weird part." I began, "It's always when I am around Woopy. Whenever I'm close to him or speaking to him, my stomach begins to tingle." J.J perked to this. "My, my." He whispered. "What? Is it bad? Am I sick?" I began to worry. J.J patted my head and grinned. "No, no, my dear. I do believe I know what is up with you."

"What is it?" I asked. "You are in love!" J.J rang. In love..? In love?! With who? Woopy?! J.J could tell my disbelief from the shocked expression on my face. "Do you feel happy whenever you hang around Woopy?" He asked me. I nodded. Of course he makes me feel happy! He's a fun and cheerful friend! "When you make any scheduled times to hang out, how impatient do you get for that time to come?" J.J asked. "Well, I can get so anxious, it makes me want to bounce out of my feet and crawl around the walls!" Did...did I just say that? J.J chuckled. "One more question. If you could spend every second of the day with him, would you?" I paused. I looked into my inner thoughts. My chest warmed up as I placed my hand on it. There I knew the answer was obvious. The feeling in my stomach brightened, and I felt a positive aura from it. "Yes. I would love to." I spoke. "Then I guess you know the answer to the butterflies in your stomach, then?" I looked to J.J. I could've sworn I was tearing up. "You're right, J.J. I understand it now. But...how did you know?"

"I've been in your shoes before. Not literally, but in this position. When I was with Sebastian, I had that same feeling too. I didn't know what it was until I finally confessed my weird feeling to him. When he pecked me on the cheek, my weird feeling became the best thing I have ever felt in my life. But it didn't turn out good for me until I confessed. I know it feels scary, but it's not going to stop until you say something." Hearing this, I knew what had to be done. "Thanks, J.J. I really appreciate it. If you don't mind, I want to go talk to Woopy." J.J patted my head once more. "Go to him. I won't tell anyone." With that, I stood myself up and left the room.

I could care less of how fast I was going down the mountain. I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I was so desperate, I decided to try to take a shortcut through the park. My body began to ache from all that jogging, but I couldn't stop. The trees flew past me into a blur of greens and browns. A sudden view of dark blue was in my vision. Before I could react, I felt myself slip. As soon as I knew it, my body was submerged in water.

_"Shit! Shit shit shit! Shit!" _I never cursed so much in my life. I can't swim. I kicked and flailed about as furiously as I could as the light shining from the bright moon began to disappear. I felt the cold darkness of the water overcome me. _"This is it." _I thought to myself, _"This is how it ends. So much I haven't done yet...so much I wanted to say..."_

The air bubbles from my mouth began to subdue as I was succumbed to the water, when I heard a faint splashing noise. The light of the moon was blocked out by a figure swimming towards me. It was probably a predator heading over to end my suffering. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate. The last thing I felt was something grabbing a hold of me.


	7. Chapter 7-Six feet under

Darkness has never felt so cruel and lonely before. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't even scream. It was nothing but darkness...

Wait...what's that? A light? I can see...I felt my legs once more, and I began to walk. The light slowly grew brighter. Suddenly, I began to hear voices. _"Bob...Bob...wake up...Bob..." _My pace quickened. _"Bob...wake up..." _I sped as fast as I could to the light until I was covered in it.

_"Bob...Bob..._BOB!" A shout stirred me. I let out a groan. I could feel myself being held in someone's arms. It was holding me close to its chest. It was very warm, compared to my shriveling, cold body. The curtains of my eyes remained shut, despite my greatest efforts to open them. Eventually, I was able to force them to slowly open. My vision was blurred. The faint shape of someone over me was coated in pink. Could it be..? "Bob...?" The voice spoke again. My vision began to focus, as the once pink blur became a person.

"Woopy...?" I spoke in a choking voice, finally recognizing him. "Bob! Thank goodness!" Woopy sobbed, pulling me closer into his chest. I felt him shiver and jump as he tried holding back his weeping. "I thought..I thought I lost you..." He muttered. "I'm...sorry, Woopy. I...can't swim...I slipped in..." I whispered. "Be more careful next time...okay..?" Woopy squeaked, his face stained with tears. "Woopy..."

"I mean, what were you thinking?!" Woopy's concern for me caused him to get lost in his own mind, oblivious to me trying to get his attention.

"Woopy..."

"Did you even know where you were going?!"

"Woopy..."

"What could have possibly made you so unaware of your surroundings?!"

"Woopy..."

"Just how could someone be so-"

"WOOPY!" I shrieked, using any energy I had left. Woopy went silent, his eyes focused onto mine. "I...was looking...for you."

"Me..? What for?"

"I want...I wanted...to...to tell you...something."

"Tell me what?"

"I...I..." I was so desperate to tell him what I wanted to say, but I began to fade out as fatigue took over. _"Well, piss..." _I thought to myself.

I wandered aimlessly through my dark world once more, searching frantically for the light. I kept worrying about tripping over my own feet, as I couldn't even see them. All I saw was darkness. I tried to scream, hoping it could help me snap out of my slumber, but to no avail. Only a choking shriek came out. What a fool I was. Not only did I barely escape a clash with death by yet another coincidence, my own crush is probably more pissed at me than a bull seeing red. Wait, what if he takes me to the hospital? What if my family finds out?! Shit! I had to wake up! Wake up, you fool! Wake up! You have to tell him you're just fine! Wake up, stupid! Wake up...

Oh my lord, what was this comfy wrapping over me that I was coated in? My droopy eyes slowly lifted, and I realized it was a blanket. I could tell the room I was in was no hospital room, but this place wasn't familiar at all. Did Woopy take me to his house? I tried to move, and felt the smooth texture of the blanket rub against my skin. Wait...my clothes...where were my clothes?! Did Woopy seriously-

"Good morning. Sleep well?" My thoughts were interrupted by Woopy's voice. He was to the left of the couch I slept on, resting upon another. "You slept all night." He continued, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking. All night?! Oh man, the others are going to kill me. "Woopy," I began, "Did you take my clothes off?"

"Well, yeah." He looked at me with an irritated look. "Wouldn't want you to sleep in wet clothing now, would we? I got them dry for you." One of my worries came true. He really was mad at me for being so clumsy. "Look, man, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just in such a rush. I should've been more careful." There was a brief silence as I waited for his reply. Instead, Woopy stood up, curling his back forwards with a deep sigh. He slowly shambled across the room, rubbing his head. He stopped in front of a door, his hand latching onto the frame. He looked back at me briefly, then continued through the room. Feeling embarrassed, I curled back up into the blankets, so he wouldn't see me. Later on, I heard Woopy's footsteps, and a hand patted against my side as if he was trying to get my attention. "Hey, I left your clothes out. You can leave whenever you want, but if you need me for whatever reason, I'll be in the next room." I then heard him leave. I unraveled myself from the blankets. As quickly as I could, I slipped on my underpants. I breathed a sigh of relief as I hopped down to put everything else on. He must've really cared for me if he actually had the guts to take my soaked clothes off and dry them for me. I looked at the door. I know I should've been getting on my way as quickly as possible, but there was still some unfinished business to take care of. I hobbled over to the doorway to the next room, which looked like the kitchen, to see Woopy sitting at the table in the middle, his head resting on his arm, supported by the table. His eyes were shut. He looked as if he was sleeping. "In case you were wondering why I'm so tired," He suddenly muttered. I jumped. "I stayed up all night. You were shivering and mumbling to yourself. I wanted to make sure you would be okay, so I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh." I whispered. "Woopy?" Woopy turned his head to me. "Hm?

"I'm very sorry. I really am. I'll do anything to make it up to you." I pleaded to him. "Don't worry about it." He answered. "By the way, what was so important that you wanted to tell me?" Hearing this question, I gulped. I began to wonder whether this was a good time or not. Well, I got this far. No time for regretting. "Well..." I began, "I...just wanted to say, you've been a wonderful friend to me." I paused for a second. "That's all?" Woopy raised an eyebrow. "No no no," I said quickly. "You see, I kind of...sort of...well, let's just say that...um...maybe I...like you...as more than just...a friend."

"Excuse me?" Woopy asked. I could feel his ray of slight disbelief. I wanted to say more, but now my regrets are growing. I'm probably scaring him. After all, we haven't known each other for that long. He probably doesn't even have the same feelings for me. I choked on my words, then my mind shouted a conclusion, "I have to leave!" I rushed out of the kitchen and through the door to the outside world. As I fled to the forest, I began to sob uncontrollably. I blew it all. It was all over. I was done for. I became stuck in a rock and a hard place, and it felt like there was no safe way out. I urged my legs up the mountain, the gravitational force against me felt stronger than ever. I arrived at the top to see a figure out in the fields. It was Susie. She was sat upon a rock, looking downwards. I knew why she was like that. She realized I left and haven't came back. I knew I wouldn't sneak away from her, so I just decided to take it head on. I approached Susie slowly, hoping not to frighten her. "Susie." I called her name to grab her attention. Her head swiftly shifted to my direction. A look of shock came to her face as she leaped down and brought me into her arms. I hugged her back with the same amount of strength as I heard her weeping loudly. "You're okay! We've looked everywhere for you! Where have you been?! You worried me half to death!" She backed up her head so she could look into my eyes. Tears rolled down my face as I choked, "I'm sorry..." was all I could force out. She brought me back against her body.

Eventually, we went inside, where Peter was petting Natalie's cheek in an effort to comfort her. "Hey." I said to them. They looked over. "BOB!" They cried as they rushed over and squeezed me with their hugs. "Peter...Natalie...I'm so sorry.." I whispered to them.

"Where have you been?!" They said in unison. I was about to say something, when I was interrupted by Pedro. "Hey, there's Bobby! I told you all he was okay!" He brought me in for a hug and patted my back. "See? I told you all there was nothing to worry about! I taught little Bobby to be tough as nails, and he went with it!" That was when J.J came in. I was too embarrassed to look at him. I heard him walk over and he tilted my chin up. "There there, Bob." He said compassionately. "You're alive, and that's all that matters."

"But what caused you to be out all night, Bob?" Peter asked. I really wanted to lie at that point, but my mouth threw out the truth instead. "I was running to try to find someone. And a fell into a lake." The others gasped. They know I can't swim well. "Oh my lord! How did you get out?!" Susie cried. "He saved me..." I muttered. "Who did?" Natalie asked. "My...my crush..." I meant to say friend, but that came out instead. _"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ." _I thought to myself. Now I was dead. "You're in love?! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Pedro laughed in a joking manner. "And who is this lucky person?" Oh no...no, I can't say it. What if Sebastian was nearby? "Look, guys, this is nothing we should discuss out loud." J.J insisted, his head turning to Sebastian's room. The others faces turned to surprise. I could tell they knew who I was talking about now. "We understand.." Susie whispered. With that, I felt a fresh sigh of relief. "Awww, did you confess to him?" Pedro asked. "I tried to, but I...chickened out. We haven't known each other for long. He probably doesn't have the same feelings for me." I admitted. The others now had looks of sadness. "We're very sorry, Bob.." J.J sighed. I could tell he thought he let me down. I brought him in for a tight hug. From that point on, not another word was emitted from us for the rest of the day, except for when we spoke to the classes.


End file.
